Feelings
by BlazeTheWolfie
Summary: Just a random Waige one-shot. Walter and Paige finally admit their feelings for each other. *FIXED*


Paige sighed and rubbed her temples. The day had dragged on ever longer, especially since sleep had never come for her the night before. She had lay awake all night thinking about a certain genius. Walter O'Brien. He was swirling around her mind. She didn't know whether to make a move on him or not. His EQ was improving in leaps and bounds, she had to grant him that, but, was his EQ high enough for her to make that move? This was what she was mulling over… All night. What she didn't know though, was that the man plaguing her mind, was thinking about the exact same thing.

Except, Walter was using more technical terms, believing it would make things more efficient, though, it was proving to be anything but. Every time he thought he'd added every variable into the equation, there was another to add. Walter, for the first time in his life, had no idea what to do. All this because of stupid, illogical, unrealistic love. He knew his EQ had been improving, he no longer flinched or froze when she accidently brushed past him, something he always had done previously. His EQ was improving, sure, it was just processing the EQ later that was the issue. This repeated until 6am rolled by and sunlight streamed through the windows, meaning Walter's day too, had dragged on.

Paige collapsed on the couch, slumping down. And then, almost immediately, and for reasons unknown to her, she pushed herself up from the couch and curled her fingers around her car keys. She then, made her way to the garage, driving way over the speed limit.

Walter heard the door creak open, and groaned as he dragged himself up off the bed. He walked downstairs, stifling a yawn. He half expected it to be Toby, as the night before he had made an appearance in the search for his hat. He couldn't mask the shock he felt when he saw the person standing in front of him. The one woman he couldn't shake of his mind, not even algorithms, or math, or decryption, or anything, could stop him from thinking about the woman before him. Her, honey coloured hair, the way her lips curved into a smile that made him weak in the knees, the way her eyes just light up. All those things, in the one woman that had ever truly had an effect on Walter O'Brien. "Paige?" he questioned.

Then Paige stood frozen in her place. She hadn't thought about what she was going to say when she got there. Hell, she hadn't even thought about getting here really. "I umm… I… this was a bad idea… I'm.. umm… gonna go. This was… an.. umm… bad idea." Paige huffed, turning on her heel and leaving the garage. Then Walter, for the same reasons that possessed Paige, ran out of the garage and in front of her car as it was driving down the alley. Paige slammed on the brakes. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?!" Paige screeched at him. Walter didn't answer because his EQ hadn't evolved enough, not yet. And so, Walter stayed silent. "I COULD HAVE KILLED YOU!" She shouted at him. "But you didn't." Walter pointed out. "BUT I COULD OF WALTER!" She was still mad, but then her voice became soft. "But I could have." She spoke, her voice barely a whisper. And then, he enveloped her in an awkward hug. She knew it was his way of showing her he cared.

Then, somehow, they were both inside, settled on the couch in a comfortable silence, "Paige, why did you come to the garage?" He asked her. She knew this question was coming, and she wasn't sure she wanted to answer it. "Paige?" He asked. "Look, okay… Two weeks ago I was watching TV when Ralph came up to me and asked me if I like you. Truth is, I knew exactly what my answer would be, it's just your answer I was worried about. I asked Ralph why and he told me that I've been saying your name in my dreams. Thing is Walter, I remember every single one of them. So I enjoyed them, and I don't know why. So I told Ralph that I didn't know how I felt about you beyond a professional relationship. I can't take the sleepless nights any longer Walter…" She sighed, "I need to know if you feel the same way." She finished. Walter was speechless. He had also spent many sleepless nights thinking about the brunette in front of him. "I… I…" This was it, the time he finally gets to admit his feelings for Paige, and he couldn't get his words out. He mentally kicked himself. He couldn't speak, yeah, but, he knew what he could do. He could do what he had interrupted his sleep by plaguing her dreams, he could finally tell Paige how he felt, without words.  
Wait, this is stupid, Walter O'Brien isn't in love  
Walter O'Brien can't be in love. This can't be true.  
Oh, but it is  
"Walter?" Paige asked, interrupting his thoughts. Then for the first time in his life, Walter did something he didn't think about, he didn't need to.

He kissed Paige Dineen hard on the mouth, and they spent the rest of the night showing the other how much they loved each other


End file.
